Welcome to Leprechaun Academy
by Miih7409
Summary: Boarding school is not always just hard work and studying. Leprechaun Academy may be one of the best, most qualified schools in the country but it doesn't mean students who attend there don't know how to have some fun. WARNING: contains amounts of romance, trouble, laughter and lots of arguing. Crossover with many other movies! [JackxElsa] [HiccupxAstrid]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for checking up on my story. This is the first cross-over I write. Well, before you start reading it, there's just one thing you should know. I'm not using OC's in this, just characters of other movies, so I hope you can recognize them.**

**Anyways, have fun!**

* * *

INTRODUCTION

Leprechaun Academy is a high level, one of the most – if not the most - qualified boarding schools in the entire country, ran by the globally known historian, sociologist and psychologist, Headmaster Nicholas St. North. Accommodating students of Elementary, Middle and High School, it shows success in forming great leaders and remarkable citizens since its foundation in the seventeenth century.

We are proud to announce that our campus provides all facilities needed to make student's school life as comfortable and pleasant as possible. Several sports courts, football and baseball fields and pool for PE classes and extra activities; gym; two hundred seats auditorium; a library with access to a large collection of books and printed files; gardens and green areas well preserved for leisure and rest; stable; cleaned and structured classrooms; well equipped laboratories; high-speed wifi connection in the entire school; common rooms with the most technologically advanced electronics, such as wide screen televisions, sound system, computers and so on; outdoor café; three main daily meals prepared aiming for the best health-productivity result possible and dormitories divided in Elementary, Middle and High Division according to school year, with separate sectors for boys and girls. Each room has also a private balcony and is shared between three same age students, with separate beds, studying desks and medium sized wardrobes for each of them.

In addition, school also has a team with the most capable and devoted professionals thoroughly chosen for every and each post. Teachers are extremely qualified on their own fields and highly experienced in boarding school's system. Our own students are just as worth of compliments as the institution and employees themselves. A school would be nothing without its students. Attending here, are the most promissory young minds of the century; children with a brilliant future reserved for them. Students who not only will be graduating with rich extent of knowledge in the most important fields of human science and culture but will also develop valuable virtues such as friendship, loyalty, honesty and courage.

Our Academy is not only a school, it's a home, ready to give comfort and support for those in need; it's a place for experiences not only academic, but also personal ones; it's a place for creating bonds for life; it's a place for growth and maturation. It's a place to live life the fullest.

And it's with great pleasure that I introduce you to our school. Be very welcome to Leprechaun Academy and may your stay here be both enlightening and entertaining. May you enjoy all our school has to provide, but most important, please, have fun, because smiles and laughter are the best rewards we could receive from you all.

Without further ado, may the Academy gates be open and may the show start.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A sixteen year old girl with long black hair and tired eyes was sitting on the window still, staring at the infinite white view that was the campus at that winter day. It had snowed during the night and the white blanked that covered every square centimeter of the school property made the place look quiet and calm.

She was at the Leprechaun Academy's Student Council Room, after the end of that day's classes. Her name was Violet Parr and she wasn't alone that afternoon. A boy and another girl were also there, actually working, different from her.

"Damn, it's freaking snowing again." Violet complained as she watched the first snowflakes falling from the sky and curled her body to protect herself from the cold. "You boys are lucky bastards."

"Why is that, Vi?" Andy Davis asked curious from his seat on the too long dark wooden table, as he ran his eyes through the report of the last month's expenses. The boy the same age as her with brown hair, bangs almost over his left eye and a serious and focused look also happened to be the Academy Student Council's vice-president.

"You don't have to wear skirts in this cold!" Violet let out irritated looking down at the skirt she was wearing that ended above her knees.

Leprechaun Academy's uniform basically consisted of white long sleeve collared shirt, navy blue blazer, green and blue bow tie and khaki plaid pleated skirt for girls, or green and blue tie and khaki pants for boys. It was required for students to wear their uniforms until lights off time on weekdays while inside the school grounds.

Violet was also wearing thick wool tights, but they didn't seem of any help in that weather.

"I'm making a requirement." She stood up decided with her shoulders back and chin up.

"I demand skirts to be annihilated from the school's uniform immediately." She said firmly and stared at the president of the Student Council as she spoke.

The platinum-blonde girl with impeccable appearance sitting at the end of the table let down her pen slowly and looked at the other girl half serious.

"Unfortunately, Violet," The president said calmly. "you're not a member of the Student Council, but if you are that serious about it, you can always use the suggestion box." The girl gestured to the black box on the entrance of the room. "We'll vote and if it is a viable proposal, it will go to the principal's desk so he can examine it himself." She finished with a sarcastic smirk.

"I mean it, Elsa." Violet crossed her arms over her chest getting irritated. "How can we even think about sexual equality when only girls have to suffer and freeze in this stupid weather, huh?"

Andy and Elsa exchanged glares before bursting into laughter. They just couldn't take Violet's indignation seriously any longer.

"Yeah, laugh all you want." Violet shook her head disappointed at her friends and started walking to the door. "Have fun dying of hypothermia here. I'm getting back to my room." She shouted over her back to the left two.

As she opened the door, a blonde girl a little smaller than her entered in a rush.

The girl used the Academy's uniform and her hair was tied in a French braid on the back of her head, with a simple headband over her forehead and bangs falling over the left side of her face.

"Elsa, you're not gonna believe what's going on outside." The girl spilled a little breathless from the run. Her cheeks were red and her bangs stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat. "It's a complete chaos."

"Worse than your wardrobe, Astrid?" Violet asked the new comer, with a brow arched and a small smirk on the corner of her lips.

"Worse than your face when I'm done with you, tooth pick." Astrid, the Student Council treasurer shot back with a mortal glare at her friend.

"What happened, Astrid?" Elsa intervened before those two could actually get into a fight. The last thing she needed was Astrid exploding again, God knows how much reparations would cost them.

"I just heard it on my way here, there are a few guys planning this huge snowball fight involving the whole Academy student body."

Violet rolled her eyes bored and mumbled she'd be going to bed early and to call her for dinner.

"They're planning _what_?" Elsa asked in disbelief as Violet left. "Certainly, it was another stupid idea of someone from the Middle Division. Not much to worry about." She got back to her papers.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Pres." Andy held a smirk, thinking that the snowball fight idea was totally like someone he knew very well.

"You know something, Andy?" Elsa asked looking at him curious.

"Not a thing, I just have a really strong guess." He shrugged and leaned back on his chair flipping his pen through his fingers.

Elsa sighed as her brain ran through all scenarios she could think of. It didn't matter whether it was something irrelevant or not, she couldn't just close her eyes at it. Student Council's duties called.

"Come on, Astrid. Let's see what this fuss is all about." She stood up nonchalantly. "Andy, you coming too, I suppose?"

"Of course." Andy said in a good mood and stood up as well.

Elsa left the room with Astrid and Andy right behind her. Inside her mind, she wondered why students couldn't behave when it was so cold outside.

* * *

"Dude, this is bad." Hiccup said as he looked around to the amount of faces gathered for the snowball fight. Things apparently had gotten a little bit bigger than they expected, as at least half of the student body was there at the east external area.

The auburn haired teenage was sitting on a tree branch and rubbed his hands on his left leg- well, actually on the end of his leg and start of his prosthesis ( a sweet memento from a childhood accident). It got really painful on cold days like that. He shook his head to get a lock of hair out of his eyes.

His silver haired best friend was leaning his back on the same tree and looked at the sea of students with amusement. His tie fell loosen around his bare neck. He was all fired up with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Jack Frost shrugged and glared back at Hiccup. "Party starts now."

"Frost, you're sick. North is totally gonna expel us this time." Hiccup jumped from the tree and landed right next to Jack a little unstably because of the snow. Evidences of his own enthusiasm were not entirely hidden on his face.

"Scared much, are we?" Jack rolled his eyes with contempt. "Relax, I have everything under control."

"Surprisingly, I can not believe you." Hiccup's mind was flooded with many memories of times when Jack also had total control of situation. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"You're free to believe in whatever you want, Haddock."

"Jack! Jack!" A nine year old boy a little overweight with spiky black hair came running to their direction.

"Sup, Russel!" Jack fist bumped the kid. "Ready for the battle?"

"I think so." Russel said shyly after fist bumping Hiccup too. The point of his nose was red from the cold. "Jack?" he called in a low voice.

Jack bent his back so he was almost the same height as the boy.

"Hm?" He encouraged Russel to continue.

"Can I be on your team?" Russel asked with big begging childish bright eyes.

"Sure, big guy." The teenage messed the boy's hair with his right hand. "Let's go kick some butts."

"I should've known you were the head of this." The three guys heard a sharp female voice saying from behind them. Oh, that was a familiar voice for sure.

"Well, well." Jack turned on his feet looking superior at the group coming to them. "Look who came to play with us, Your Highness."

Jack made a reverence at the blonde girl, aka Student Council's president, aka Elsa 'Devil' Arendelle, one of the most boring people he's ever met. Behind her was the rest of the Council, her loyal servants.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the guy's childish attitudes as Andy let out a contained smile as he silently greeted his two best friends- and the culprits behind all that mess.

"Can I ask you what on Earth are you doing here, Frost?" Elsa asked him with unreadable face and cold voice as she looked around at the gathering. She could see many familiar faces.

Jack absently kicked some snow with his foot. His empty eyes stared the far horizon.

"It's not always that we have this much snow accumulated so we thought we could have some fun, you know?" Jack turned his head at Elsa's direction and winked at her flirty.

"Oh, wait." Jack's hand ran to his forehead as he remembered something important. "You don't really know, right?" He asked nonchalantly.

Elsa stared at him, a confused frown starting to form on her face as a curious herself silently questioned what he meant with his words.

Jack grinned and cleared his throat to explain it.

"I mean, 'fun' isn't a word that consists in your vocabulary, right, Arendelle?" He used his fingers as quotation marks.

"Excuse-me?" An indignant Astrid stepped up ready to punch the guy on the nose if he kept insulting her friend.

Elsa put out an arm to stop her. She gave Astrid a quick look to assure her friend everything was fine.

"A comedian as always, Frost." Elsa gave him a dignified smile and wrapped her coat tighter around her body.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, milady." Jack bowed again with a smirk on his face.

"Jack, enough…" Hiccup tried to intervene and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but was completely ignored. Jack didn't even look like he'd felt something.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped this ridiculous gathering right now." Elsa said firmly, getting right away to the reason she was there at first place.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not gonna happen." Jack turned on his back and looked around at the crowd conglomerated, just waiting tense and wide opened as President Elsa and Jack Frost discussed. Wouldn't be a lie to say that a few of them- most little kids, but not only- expected those two to get on a real fight at any moment.

Jack lifted his fists over his head as a victory sign and the crowd went wild.

"You see, Pres: we're not doing anything wrong, we're just playing outside." His words came out calculatedly calm.

Jack turned his head to face Elsa again.

"Or are you saying that the Student Council doesn't allow students to take some fresh air outside the buildings?" Frost raised an eyebrow daring her. He knew he'd got her.

Jack Frost was a lot of things: a troublemaker, a bad example, an irresponsible and immature guy… but he was also damn smart. Bad thing that all his smartness was used for unnecessary things.

"You are leading all these students" She gestured the group with her hands "to a few days trip to the infirmary. And you're very aware of that." Elsa glared at him accusatory.

The silver-haired guy stretched his arms over his head lazily with his eyes shut.

"I'm not doing anything. They are all here by their own choice… Or you really think I'm forcing them to stay?"

Jack laughed out loud like he'd said the funniest thing in the world.

He stared at Elsa, serious like she'd never seen him as before. His eyes were cold like ice and his voice was dark as a moonless night.

"Even I am not that low."

"Now if you excuse us," Jack said with his normal voice and smile on the face again. "we have a battle to finish. Or is there anything else you wanna discuss with me?" Jack teased.

A moment of silence followed until Elsa spoke again.

"No, that would be all." She said calmly and turned away to leave. He'd won this time. It wasn't exactly about winning or losing, she just couldn't do anything there, at that moment. She couldn't just force everyone inside, like Jack had pointed out himself.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, dingass." Astrid said with her arms crossed over her chest before leaving with Elsa.

"Hey, Andy, not joining us?" Jack asked, just to tease Elsa even more.

"Maybe next time, Jack." Andy waved and followed the two girls back inside.

As they walked up the stairs, they could hear the loud screaming on their backs as the game seemed to start.

"You can stay if you want to." Elsa said when she was sure Astrid and Andy were the only ones that could hear. She was a proud kind of person and both her friends knew that.

"Nah, not really my thing going into something like that." Andy shrugged. It honestly wasn't much like him, a snowball fight suited his friends way better. "Besides, it is kinda irresponsible of them."

"Kinda?" Astrid repeated sarcastically and stopped walking for a moment to stare at him angrily. "That's a complete absurd. Jack Frost must be the biggest idiot in the entire universe. Honestly, Andy, try putting some common sense into that friend of yours."

"Come on, don't be so hard on him." Andy tried to defend his friend, which he had to admit, wasn't an easy task.

"Ha!" Astrid let out a dry laughter. "What goes on in that big head of his? Is he really trying to kill all those kids?" she asked accusatory.

"I hardly think so." Andy said gentle as he opened the door to the council's room to let the girls in first. "I just think he was trying to give them all a rest, you know, we're all exhausted from all the exams and all. This is just his way of doing stuff."

"Well, his way of having stuff done sucks." Astrid pointed before falling on her chair tiredly, and Andy had to laugh at it.

The whole time the two of them talked, Elsa kept in silence, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I have to agree on that." Elsa finally said catching the end of the conversation and let out a tired sigh. "Astrid, can you bring Violet, please?"

"Sure, but why?" Astrid asked curious, not even nearly following Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa smiled at her and with a decided voice gave her answer.

"We just have a lot of work to do and a pair of extra hands could be useful."

* * *

**This is it, first chap! I hope you liked it. So? Which movies did I use?**

**It's the first time I write a chap so long. they usually don't even get close to 2K... Well, don't expect me to keep writing this much till the end. Like, really... just, don't.**

**Feel free to review, I'd really like that and I guess I'll see you soon...**

**Byee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways, I hope you like this chap as I liked writing it.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

"So, who won the snowball fight?" Andy asked as he jumped on his bed that night. He was with a towel around his neck and used it to dry his messed hair after taking a shower at the communal bathroom of that floor.

The bedroom he shared with his friends was a total mess and yet, a typical teenage boy's room; there were piles of dirty clothes on the floor, empty packages of snacks all over the floor, sports and car magazines left here and there and a small TV attached to the wall between Andy's and Jack's beds was forgotten playing the same game intro over and over again. Heater was on and temperature inside the room was warm and nice.

"Need to ask? No one can beat Hiccup and me." Jack said from his own bed, moving his feet on the rhythm of the music flowing from his large black headphones.

"Said it, bro." Hiccup gestured to Jack with his pointing finger acknowledgeable as he flipped the pages on his magazine. He was sitting on his bed and his prosthesis rested on the nightstand on his right side. "Too bad you weren't there, Andy."

"Yeah, had a lot of work to do after that."

"Oh, yeah. You work for that Arendelle Devil." Jack Frost said as he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned on his bed. "Gotta say, I feel sorry for ya."

"It's not as bad as you paint it as." Andy rolled his eyes playful. Despite the fact that Jack and Elsa had known each other for several years, their rivalry seemed to remain as strong as in the day they first met, when Jack got into the Academy, back when they were eight. "And to be honest, I'm with her this time. You crossed the limits, Jack."

"Oh, come on! You too?" Jack jumped off his bed irritated. "Quit the lecture, okay? I've already had enough of that." He finished staring at Hiccup, who noticed his look and made a fake hurt expression before rolling his eyes bored.

"I'm not lecturing you, calm down." Andy threw his wet towel on Jack's direction, which the other boy caught before it could hit his face. "Just saying this: you're playing with fire, Frost."

"Don't you mean 'ice', Davis?" Jack threw the towel back to Andy with a brow raised and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Ha-ha." Andy grabbed the towel and threw it over his chair. "I mean it, Jack. You could get all those kids sick."

"Told you." Hiccup sang not looking away from his magazine.

"Don't be so dramatic, you two." Jack rolled his eyes and let himself fall on bed again. "Like it would happen." He mumbled on his pillow.

"You're right, situation was probably controlled by Elsa and the Student Council." Andy said dryly.

Both Hiccup and Jack stopped and stared at Andy for a while. Neither of them had idea of what their friend was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked interested.

"You know," Andy looked from one guy to the other serious. "after it was clear that you wouldn't give up on your stupid game, Elsa made all preparations to make sure school kitchen would prepare some tea for Elementary and Middle students to drink before going to bed. Something like damage control, I believe." He checked his fingernails bored.

"Whole Elementary and Middle? You serious?" Hiccup asked incredulous. Just Elementary itself would be enough students, adding Middle, he couldn't believe something like that could be possible. He couldn't even believe someone would go through so much trouble for something she wasn't nearly responsible for.

"She wanted the whole school to have some, but because it wouldn't be viable for the four of us to do it, we had to cut High School." Andy said. "We had to run through the dorms distributing peppermint tea for all the little ones after dinner."

"That's why you were back so late tonight." Hiccup concluded and Andy gave him a slight smile.

"That's bullshit." Jack said stubborn. Elsa had given some tea for the students. So what? It wasn't like anybody had asked her to do it. In fact, she was just sticking her nose into stuff that was totally not of her business. Was he supposed to be thankful to her because of that? Hell no. "She didn't have to do it." He continued with a frown.

"And you stop acting like she's way a better person than us." He spilled at Andy's direction.

"Uh, she actually is, Jack." Hiccup remembered his friend. "Clearly. Obviously. Unquestionably." He said just to reinforce his point.

"Yeah, whatever." The silver haired rolled his eyes again, hiding that he was beaten. "Like I'm even aiming for 'good person'. She can have that title if she wants to. I couldn't care less about it."

"Dude, that's kind of a disturbing statement." Andy said holding a laugh.

"It's not that unexpected, though." Hiccup added. "Considering Frost is who said it."

"Shut up." Jack said half joking, but still a little pissed with all that 'Oh Elsa Arendelle Is Such An Angel And You Are Nothing But A Complete Jerk, Jack' talk. "I'm starving, who wants to go grab something from the kitchen?"

Frost stood up and grabbed the dark blue zipper jacked left on the back of his chair.

"You just had dinner." Hiccup reminded him. "Not so long ago, I must add."

"And your point is?" He gave him an interrogative and sincere look.

"Nah, screw it." Hiccup put back his fake leg and stood up as well. "Coming too, Andster?"

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble, right?" He asked playful as he took his own coat.

"Like you actually could do so." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his friends from their necks with both his arms. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

"Damn, I'm so tired." Violet buried her face on her pillow. It smelled like her strawberry shampoo. "Just for the records: slavery. Sucks." She said from it as she increased the room's temperature using the heater's remote control.

She and her roommates had just gotten back from a long and well deserved bath.

"Thanks for your help today, Vi." Elsa smiled at Violet's reflection at the shared dressing table's mirror as she combed her hair before going to bed. "We couldn't do it without you."

"Yeah, all that dick's fault." Astrid said irritated from her own bed, holding a green turtle shaped pillow. She was with her head upside down and stared straight at the dark and cold night through the balcony's glass door. "Who the hell he thinks he is, really?"

Violet rumbled something on her pillow but neither of her roommates could get it.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked taking a quick look at her.

"I said he's kinda cute." Violet said now raising her head before talking.

"Are you freaking out of your mind?" Astrid asked indignant. "Jack Frost, cute?"

"What?" Violet asked defensively. "Don't tell me you don't think that too."

"I don't, actually." Astrid just said curt. Yes, she Jack Frost was the kind of guy that could take girls' (of different age ranges) breath away, considering reactions he would get when walking through the school's corridors. And yes, the three of them were very aware of that fact. She just couldn't believe Violet could think of him as 'cute', considering they all knew the big headed conceited asshole he was behind his cool and handsome façade. "That's fraternizing with the enemy."

"No, it's not. It's called taking note of the facts." Violet said with a frown. "What do you think, El?"

"Me?" Elsa was caught by surprise. It was true that they had know each other for a few years now, but it was also true that she'd never thought about him that way. "The only image I have of him is of 'trouble'. Oh, and 'idiot'. Only two images I have of him." She corrected herself.

"You two are so boring." Violet let her face fall on her pillow again, disappointed. Sometimes, she wished she had girlier friends. Not that she herself was the girly type of person, it just looked like it would be funnier that way.

"Besides, I thought you were into that Tony Rydinger guy." Astrid rolled over and leaned on her elbows resting her chin on her right hand.

"Just because I like someone it doesn't mean I can't find other guys attractive. It's not like I wanna go out with Frost or anything like that." She said shaking her head negatively. "Maybe one or two making out sessions and that's all."

Elsa laughed at the logic of her unpredictable friend.

"Come on, girls, it's late already. Let's get some sleep, we have classes early in the morning." Elsa said and laid down on her own bed.

"Hey, Vi?" Astrid called after wrapping herself on her extra fluffy light blue blanket.

"Yeah?" violet asked lifting the eye mask she'd just finished putting from her right eye and looked at the blonde.

"Just one last thing: your taste in men is terrible." She stated and turned off the lights switch.

Violet fought the need of throwing something heavy at Astrid because of the lack of light (she didn't want to end up breaking something aside from Astrid's nose). She just had to satisfy herself by throwing a pillow instead.

"Missed it." Astrid sang as she heard the sound of something hitting the wall next to her bed as she assumed Violet had done that.

"One day, you'll fall in love with some ridiculous and pitiful guy and let's see who will be laughing then." Violet's voice flew in the darkness along with Elsa's laughter. "Just you wait, Hofferson. Just you wait."

* * *

A few days had passed after the 'snowball fight' event and even though it hadn't snowed anymore, cold remained during those few last weeks of classes before winter break. Violet, Elsa and Astrid were walking through one of the many corridors heading to the cafeteria for lunch when they heard a male voice calling through the crowd of students.

"Astrid!"

"Oh God…" Astrid cried, recognizing that voice.

"Astrid!" they heard the guy again.

"Uh, As… Someone is calling you, just in case you haven't noticed yet." Violet smiled looking back over her shoulder to see who it was, but the amount students around them was too dense for her to determine where the voice was coming from.

"Just keep walking. And don't make eye contact." She let out through her clenched teeth and sped up, dragging the two other girls with her.

"Astrid." The voice now came unmistakably right from behind them.

Astrid shut her eyes closed and counted to three slowly before turning on her feet to face the owner of that voice.

"Hiccup." She said curt looking up at the guy a few inched higher than her.

"Hey, Astrid..." Hiccup said obviously nervous. "Hey, Astrid. Hey Astrid." He said again and ran a hand through his brown hair trying to look cool.

"Smooth." Violet fake sneezed. She and Elsa had given the two some space (Elsa wanted to give them some privacy, but Violet argued that Astrid could need their help- she just had a feeling it was going to be something worth watching) and were now waiting for their friend at a certain distance, a few steps away.

Well, distance insufficient for Violet not to be heard, though. Astrid rolled her eyes. In her head, she made a note for herself: to put poison on Violet's dessert next time. No one would have to know, she could even act sad when it happened, so nobody would suspect of her. Maybe also let out a few tears. Yeah, that could totally work.

"Bless you, Violet." Hiccup said as he couldn't hear what Violet had said.

"Thank you, Hiccup. What a gentleman you are." Violet smiled with fake kindness, as she knew her behavior would piss Astrid the most.

Astrid looked back and shot her a death glare demanding her to stop, which made Violet send her an innocent and bright smile back.

"Anyway, Astrid…" Hiccup started uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to give up already and just let the girl alone. "Are you going to the next city visit?" He asked gathering all the courage he had.

Leprechaun Academy found necessary to give students a break from the hard work sometimes. That's why the school allowed its students to go outside the campus every once in a while. Elementary division had its visits supervised by the teachers, but the rest of the students were allowed to go by themselves, with different curfews for Medium and High students, though. A visit was scheduled for the next weekend. The last weekend before winter break, more precisely.

"I suppose…" Astrid said not liking where that was going.

"Cool, I was thinking, we could have a drink together, what do you-…"

Hiccup was cut off by the girl before he could finish.

"Sorry, already have plans." Astrid said with no hesitation and turned to leave, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Okay, so maybe…" He tried again.

"Not gonna happen." She said over her left shoulder as she walked to her friends, who were smiling at her. And God, how she hated those smiles. "Let's go grab some lunch." She said not giving a second look at the guy behind her.

The three of them started walking, with Elsa and Violet on both Astrid's sides.

"You could try being nicer next time." Elsa said a little low, just in case Hiccup could hear her. She felt a little sorry for Hiccup. He was such a sweet guy, and he really cared about Astrid. Sometimes, more than she actually deserved, considering her behavior towards him.

"I'm not nice to people." She replied bored. Of course her friends just couldn't let that alone, could they?

"You'd think he'd have given up already." Violet shrugged. "I mean, it's been like this since, what? Wait… how long has it been like this?" She asked not really remembering when all that had started.

"Middle school, eighth grade, I guess. We had to do a stupid report together and he got all weird, doing what I believe he thought was flirting. Got worse and worse ever since."

Astrid sighed remembering when all that began. They were alone at the library, working in silence for a while when out of nowhere, he started acting like a peacock, saying weird and irrelevant stuff, moving his thirteen years old body all awkwardly, smiling at her and waving his hair from one side to the other… She thought it would eventually end someday. Sweet fantasy, she couldn't be more mistaken. Every time they were alone (not that there actually were so much opportunities, for Hiccup's unhappiness), it was suffocating and then, he could come talk to her, inviting her for whatever plans he had.

"Come on, As. Give him a chance." Violet shouldered her with a mischievous smirk on her face. "He is way hotter now than he was at eighth grade."

"What is his deal anyway?"Astrid ignored the other girl's statement. "He can't really think I would go out with him willingly."

"I can't see why you wouldn't." Elsa said. "He's adorable, Astrid." She smiled at her friend, encouraging her.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Like she could _think_ of being so pathetic.

"Yeah, right. If you really think so, you can keep him." She said with no second thoughts.

Elsa just laughed and shook her head negatively. What a stubborn girl Astrid was.

"Come to think of it, he's The Third, right?" Violet asked. "Hiccup Haddock III. Which means, there were other two men named Hiccup in his family. Dude, I always thought it was really stupid naming your son like that, but there were at least three different parents who wanted to name three different children with his name!"

Elsa smiled and even Astrid felt the corner of her lips raising a little.

"Don't you have anything else to think about, Violet?" Astrid asked unbelievable.

"I do, actually." Violet crossed her arms and stared firmly at Astrid. Both her eyebrows were raised in a innocent expression. "Recently, I found pretty entertaining trying to imagine how they would look like." She said with a brow raised.

"How _who_ would look like?" Astrid asked suspicious with narrowed eyes.

"You and Hiccup's children." Violet finished with a loud laugh as she took a few steps back to get away from Astrid. "Personally, I think they would be cute with his looks and your adorable personality-…"

"Come back in here, you shit headed Eiffel Tower imitation." Astrid yelled angrily with her face on fire. Lots of kids stared at her shocked. A few of them were also giggling.

"Enough, As." Elsa tried to hold her blonde friend. Of the three friends, Elsa was the most controlled one. "And you," she looked at Violet. "please, behave."

Elsa was also the most authoritarian one as well.

"Come on," Elsa continued, pulling Astrid through the cafeteria's doors. "I thought you said you were hungry."

* * *

"That was subtle." Jack said to his friend coming out of his hiding spot as he looked the three girls walk away.

He and Andy had followed Hiccup when he said in a hurry that he had something else to do and that the two other guys could go have lunch without waiting for him.

"Shut up." Hiccup said annoyed, not in the mood for Jack's jokes.

"Come on, is that how you treat a friend?" Jack said with a hand on his chest, trying to look hurt, but failing miserably because of the smirk he held on his face.

Andy started laughing but then stopped when Hiccup shot him a death glare.

"No sweat, bro." Andy said friendly putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You'll get over her in a minute."

"That's exactly the point." Hiccup let out frustrated. "I don't want to get over her."

Jack stared unbelievably at Hiccup with a frown on his face, like his friend was mental, which could actually be true, at some point or another.

"You gotta be kidding." He said after a while.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Hiccup asked serious.

"DUDE!" Jack yelled and lots of faces turned to look at him, not that he had noticed any of them.

"Come on, Haddock. What the hell are you talking about?" He asked impatiently. "You're sixteen, so act like you're fucken sixteen!"

A dry laugh came out from the deepest of Hiccup's throat. He was so sick of Jack's know-it-all attitude the whole fucking time.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I start putting farting bags on Fredericksen's chair? Or maybe should I ditch classes because I'm in the mood for a hot dog? Play video games the whole night until my brain explodes? Break every single school rule just because I'm bored? Be more like you?" he spilled mad.

Jack buried his hands deep on his pockets and faced the floor uncomfortable. He kept in silence for a moment taking in Hiccup's words.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but… yeah, that's exactly what you should do!"

"What?" Both Andy and Hiccup asked at the same time.

"You over think too much, Third." Jack wrapped an arm around Hiccup's neck and started walking on the opposite direction of the cafeteria. "Forget about her, we are having a men's day today."

"Can I ask where the hell are you going?" Andy asked, arms crossed and a brow arched. He, as the responsible one, hadn't moved a single inch yet.

"We're going out." Jack just said and stopped to look at him. The silver haired looked deep into the brown haired boy. "And you are going too, cause we gotta cheer our dumped friend up."

"She didn't… She didn't _dump_ me." Hiccup said defensively. Inside, he felt his heart sinking a bit.

"Yeah, she didn't have to go that far." Jack said calmly to his sensitive friend.

"The point is…" Jack cleared his throat. "She didn't agree on going out with you either. And this must be killing you right now. I mean, the girl you had a crush on forever just don't see you as anything other than a complete loser."

"Gee, you really know how to cheer somebody up, don't you?" Hiccup said, his voice filled with sarcasm. He was not that kind of person, but harming himself wasn't looking so bad anymore. Using something sharp to cause eardrums ruptures didn't look so bad; at least he wouldn't have to listen to Jack for any longer.

"Anyway," If Jack got the sarcasm, he decided to ignore it. "we have a lot of things to do today, so we gotta get going."

"Should I remind you that we still have classes in the afternoon?" Andy asked, even knowing it was useless. Once those guys had something settled on their heads, no one could make them stop. At some point, Andy was just the same as them, though. Could be considered one of the reasons for them being such close friends.

"I could not care less about stupid classes right now."

This said, Jack started walking again, taking Hiccup with him, despite his refusals ("I just wanna bury my face on disgusting pasta from the cafeteria" / "Let me go, Jack"…).

"I suppose you're coming with us, right, Andy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Andy asked with a sigh.

"Of course you have, humans always have choices, Andrew. You could stay here for the extremely educational and nothing boring Mode-gnome-garden's math class. Or you could go with us, to have one of the best afternoons of your life. Plus, you'll be making Hiccup a big favor, not letting him kill the pitiful and sad himself because he will never get the girl of his life. Not even in his dirtiest dreams."

"Thank you, Jack. You just make me feel better and better." Hiccup said in a mix of tiredness, anger, frustration and sadness.

Jack ignored him and stared at Andy, waiting for his answer.

Andy looked straight at Jack's eyes for a long moment, analyzing him. At the same time, he pondered the consequences of his choice. If he was caught, he would totally be in trouble. If he didn't go, who knows what could happen to those two. He wouldn't admit it to any outsider, but very deep inside, Andy enjoyed breaking the rules with his best friends.

He sighed a whole minute later. He was a good student; he probably would be able to catch up with the class real quick on the topics he'd miss that afternoon.

"I'm already regretting this." He let out.

"You're not the only one." Hiccup confided, they both shared similar emotions. Blame it on terrible past experiences with that guy. In fact, blame it on him: Jack 'Damn' Frost.

"Stop crying, you ladies. When did I ever make you regret anything?" Jack asked excited.

Hiccup stared at him, wondering whether he was serious or just joking about it. Considering Jack and how he was completely unpredictable, both answers could be equally correct. Maybe both were in fact partially correct.

"You want the full list, or maybe just the last week's?"

* * *

**So, a lot of this is gonna follow the 'girl's side/boy's side' style. I find it really nice to write.**

**I dropped a few movie references and easter eggs here and there, hope you guys are finding them.**

**I was thinking about starting a "Trivia and Curiosities" corner at the bottom of every chap. Just writing random things that I'm probably not gonna be able to put in the story (curiosities from the Leprechaun Academy universe, you see). What do you think about it?**

**Starting now!**

**If you're wondering, the school's name was randomly picked. I didn't want to put a Dreamworks/Disney related name and it came out of nowhere and I couldn't think of any other name for it. It's a good name, isn't it? Isn't it?!**

**Well, that was it for now, I'll be back with another chap soon, or so I hope.**

**Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here I am with a new chap for you! This story was added on 'Elsa Froze My Homework' community, check them up if you haven't yet, pretty cool stuff they have there :)**

**I hope you like it, please enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm not sure about this…" Hiccup kept staring at his reflection in the large mirror of the boys bathroom, not that he could really go back at that point anymore.

He and his friends were back from their little afternoon in the city. No need to say that neither he nor Andy had any idea of what Jack had planned to do. And so there they were (Andy wasn't with those two anymore, he'd left saying that he had some work left to do at the Student Council), a few hours later, after a day of goofing off, but more precisely, after an urgent and complete image transformation, locked in the bathroom.

Victim: no one other than Hiccup.

"You look fine, Hics." Jack was sitting on the sink leaned on the wall behind him and rolled his eyes with contempt at the worried guy. He was very proud of his accomplishment.

For Jack, all Hiccup really needed was a little bit more of confidence, and the easiest way of getting that, Jack thought, was going through a makeover. If he looked confident, he would eventually feel confident. And then not even a beauty, popular girl like Astrid could turn his friend down ever again.

Jack looked straight at his auburn haired friend. Hiccup was trying to hide the two small dreads behind his right ear Jack made him get. According to Jack, he would look so much cooler with the new hairstyle, and the dreads would give him a modern rocking look. And let's say that Jack was a very persuasive person; otherwise, Hiccup wouldn't be dragged into so many terrible ideas.

Besides getting a haircut, Hiccup also got an ear pierced; he now wore a small silver earring on his left earlobe. Jack wanted to make him get a tattoo too but Andy thankfully intervened against it. A dog tag kept loosen around his neck; he was using a new cologne and for the past thirty minutes, Jack had been helping him with his 'confident new posture'.

"Why did I agree on this?" Hiccup cried. He looked pathetic. And being seen like that would be too embarrassing - especially being seen by Astrid.

Jack rolled his eyes tired. How could that guy be so ungrateful? After all the hard work Jack had gone through for him!

"Because Astrid wouldn't give you a damn second look before." Jack said with contempt. "Now, maybe you'd be able to have a conversation that lasts longer than two freaking minutes with her."

It was now Hiccup's time to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Because _this_," He gestured to all him. "is totally gonna work."

"I know what girls like, okay, Third?" Jack jumped off of his spot. "I'm The King. And you know that." He took a look at himself on the mirror and fixed his silver hair.

"Now straighten up and get your ass out of this stupid bathroom." He ordered with a stiff look and his arms crossed. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic locked in here."

Hiccup sighed and took a last look on the mirror before turning around and following Jack to the outside.

* * *

"Where were you and your stupid friends this afternoon, Andrew?" Astrid asked a while after Andy finally had gotten to the Council's room. They all knew Andy hadn't watched the afternoon classes, just like they all knew who was behind that - as usual.

"Uh…" Elsa had asked Andy to type a document and he was now trying to focus on the screen of the notebook he was using for the task. "Hiccup wasn't feeling well, so Jack and I decided to make him some company."

That wasn't a lie at all, he thought, a little _proud_ of himself.

Like Jack would always say, they weren't in trouble as long as nobody got them breaking the rules.

"Really?" Violet asked with a brow raised questioningly. She was lying on the gray two seater couch leaned on one of the wall and looked at the table in the center of the room, where her friends worked. "He didn't look so bad when Astrid dumped him. Again."

"Don't you have anything else to do, _Violet_?" Astrid asked irritated. "Why are you here anyway? You're not even part of the Student Council."

It was always like that, though. Violet could frequently be found doing absolutely nothing at the Student Council's room. As the three of the members did actually work, she'd be there… well, being herself. However, every once in a blue moon, she'd help them and do something useful. That wasn't one of those days, it seemed.

"Elsa, tell her." Violet said calmly not moving from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Just because this is the Student Council's room, it doesn't mean it is for our use only. So, anyone can stay here when at least one of us is inside." Elsa stated for no one in particular. She was reading the same line on that text for the fifth time.

"See?" Violet teased Astrid, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyone can stay here as long as it doesn't interrupt our work, though, I must say." Elsa added tired and rubbed her temples closing her eyes.

"Come on," Violet stared at the ceiling bored. "It's almost winter break, there can't be so much work left for you all to be so serious."

"Actually, Vi," Andy looked at her and smiled. "we sort of have a few things to get done before winter break."

Violet returned his look and rolled her eyes. She silently asked him whose side he was. Then, she remembered something interesting.

"Come to think, you didn't answer us, Andy." She said with a triumphant smirk. He was so gonna regret for choosing their side instead of hers. "Where were you?"

Andy froze for a second. He really hoped that with the flow of the conversation, they'd forget about that first question. Well, thank you, Violet.

"What do you mean? I was in my room." Andy said trying to sound honest.

He didn't dare to raise his eyes see to whether those three girls were buying that or not.

"Uh-huh…" Astrid said staring at her friend. Andy couldn't really think they'd fall for that. He wasn't even looking them in the eyes. "And you want us to believe that you three spent the whole afternoon locked in your room, doing what, exactly?"

"Playing video games?" Andy suggested scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, right." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an idiot."

Elsa put all the papers in front of her together and stood up.

"Okay, As, that's enough." She said. "It's not like they were causing others trouble by not watching the classes. The only loosing ones are themselves."

"I'm gonna hand over these documents to the headmaster." Elsa walked to the door as she checked if she had taken everything she needed. "It's almost dinner time, you guys can go ahead without me, we can finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow."

She stopped by the open door, with a hand on the doorknob.

"And Andy," Elsa turned her head to face the boy. "we all know you three were out of campus today."

Was that a threat? A warning? Should he be worried? Or was she just teasing him? Andy didn't know what to think and before he could even reply, Elsa had already shut the door behind her.

"Dude, you are so in trouble." Violet mocked finally standing up.

* * *

Having waited for Elsa to return from Headmaster North's office, the three Student Council's members plus Violet were now heading to the dining hall for the last meal of the day.

"Oh God, what the hell is that?" An incredibly shocked Astrid asked when she first saw it.

Right across to them, a few meters away, there were two boys of the same age as the rest of group. One was sitting on one of the many benches spread throughout the school area and the other was leaning against the wall and stared at the wall on the other side, in front of him. The one sitting had silver color hair and the other one had only one foot.

"Video games, huh?" Violet nudged Andy on his ribs. She let out a loud laugh taking a good look at The New Hiccup. "It's more like you three spent the day playing 'beauty salon', morons."

Andy didn't say anything; he just occupied himself by rubbing the hurt, probably red, area where the brunette girl had hit him.

Jack Frost was the first one to notice the group coming to their direction. They were waiting for what it looked like hours now. He gestured to Hiccup with his head indicating the approaching friends and stood up lazily.

"What could possibly take you so long to come, huh?" Jack asked a little harsh - it wasn't his fault, he was freaking starving. And hunger was one of the many things that made him huff.

"Something called work, Frost." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Not really talking to you, Hofferson." Jack rolled his eyes back. He looked from the blonde girl to the only guy in the group. "So, Andy, what take you so long?"

"Jack…" Andy warned him. There was always this weird competitive unfriendly atmosphere whenever the six of them were all united. Deep, deep, very deep inside - so deep that you almost couldn't see it even with an ultra potent microscope -, they were kind of something close to friends… almost - not that they'd openly admit it, though.

"Fine," Jack said bored. "I'm not here to fight today." He said, not really meaning it. Oh, the sacrifices he would make for his friends. And they still had the guts of calling him selfish.

"We were waiting for you to have dinner." Hiccup said with his hands on his pockets.

"Together." Jack said just to make sure they all understood it correctly.

"That's a brilliant idea." Violet said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Both Elsa and Astrid turned to look at her. They moved so fast that their necks cracked loudly.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Come on, you two." Violet looked at them disappointed. "Don't be so close minded." She said with a judgmental voice tone and a frown of disbelief.

The two blonde girls just looked at her somewhat shocked.

"Anyways, I suppose we should give these two," she gestured to Astrid and then to Hiccup. "a few minutes alone."

"Why would I want a few minutes alone with him?" Astrid asked with contempt but didn't seem to be heard.

"You totally read my mind, Vi." Jack's face illuminated for a moment as he found himself an ally. A whole new world of possibilities opened right in front of his eyes. That friendship could totally work.

"Oh no…" Elsa muttered under a heavy sigh.

"Jesus…" Andy let out at the same time.

They both were having similar thoughts inside their heads. There was no doubt that Violet and Frost would come up with dangerous schemes in the future. And all the mess would end up in their hands.

"Sweet," Violet grabbed Elsa by the arm and dragged her to the refectory's doors. "Come on, El."

"You too, Andrew." Jack pulled Andy with him. "We'll save you two love birds your seats." Jack winked at a terribly blushing Hiccup.

Before any of them could complain, Astrid and Hiccup were left alone in the empty corridor.

"What the hell just happened?" Astrid stared at the teenagers taking distance, not really getting why things would end up how they did.

"Just for you to know, I didn't plan this." Hiccup said defensively staring at his shoes.

"Nah, Violet was a big part of it too." Astrid shook her head negatively. She wondered if things were always gonna be that way from now on.

Hiccup took a deep breath trying to think of something interesting to say._ Confidence, Hiccup. _He tried to remind himself.

"You look different." Astrid's voice cut his thoughts.

"What?" He asked lost. "Oh, yeah… uh…"

"Did you get your nose done?" Astrid asked sarcastically and got closer to him a few steps. She looked directly at his face, carefully observing the little changes in his appearance. Now he looked even more like a peacock.

"What? No!" Hiccup's hands instinctively ran to cover his nose. "Why, do you think I need it?"

"It was a joke, Hiccup." She narrowed her eyes. How could he be so dumb to the point of not getting her sarcasm when it was so obvious? "What are those things?" She put out a hand to touch one of those new dreads Hiccup now had on his hair.

"Are those real?" she asked and pulled it.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried and he tried to hide the tear that formed on the corner of his eye. "Yes, these are real." He put a hand over Astrid's and moved it away from his hair. "And it hurts. A lot, just for the record." He said half serious.

"Sorry." She apologized and then looked down at their hands. "And why are you touching me?" she asked with a brow arched.

Hiccup let out of her hand like he was electrified or something. "Sorry." It was his time to say it. "But in my defense, you started it. You touched me first!"

"Whatever." Astrid rolled her eyes. "And then, you cried." She laughed.

"No, I didn't." Hiccup denied defensively. "I got dust in my eye. I was tearing, which is completely different, miss. "

"Yeah, of course, Hiccup." Astrid said like she was talking to a little baby. "You keep telling yourself that."

"It's true!" he unsuccessfully tried to convince her.

"And I have a dragon as a pet hidden under my bed." She teased.

"Really?" he looked at her with bright eyes. "I always wanted to know how it was to ride a dragon."

She kept looking straight at him back.

"You're an idiot." She said and started walking away from him. She was enjoying talking to him at some point of the whole thing.

"So, what's with this sudden image change?" Astrid asked as Hiccup followed her from few steps behind her.

"Nothing really," Hiccup shrugged. He had some pride to protect and couldn't just say that it was because of her. He didn't want to look like a pitiful stray puppy.

"Did you like it?" He asked trying to sound cool and indifferent, but inside he was just too nervous to breath.

Of course, the girl noticed Hiccup's real feelings and his sad attempt of hiding them.

"You look ridiculous." She said without looking at him. Honestly, Hiccup should avoid the 'peacock image' at any costs.

_Ridiculous. You look ridiculous._ The girl's words echoed in his head. Yeah, he'd looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked ridiculous too. But Jack had convinced him that he looked good and though Hiccup didn't really believe his friend, a little piece of him wanted it to be true. And he wanted to make Astrid look at him. And he wanted her to like what she looked at.

Childish dream it was.

Jack Frost was dead.

Yes, Hiccup would kill him, and then kill himself, so he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment anymore.

"You okay?" Astrid took a look at the guy who suddenly became quiet and now looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup mumbled not looking her in the eyes.

Astrid felt a little guilty. He sure didn't look fine.

"Look," Astrid sighed. "maybe I was too hard on you. If this," she gestured him from up to down. "is who you really are, then… it's alright. You shouldn't worry about what other people say as long as you are satisfied with it." She gave him a soft smile.

"The truth is… I don't know who I am." He said in a low deep voice. "I don't know if _this_" he gestured to himself "is who I wanna be."

How deplorable he was. How could he want Astrid to like him when he was… _that?_

"Hey," Astrid unconsciously put a hand on Hiccup's cheek trying to make him look at her. "it's okay to feel insecure sometimes, it's part of what it means to be a human being. Just remember that…" she wasn't good with that kind of talk. "Whatever it is that you're searching for is already in here."

She finished pointing at his chest with her free hand, right at his heart.

And their sudden approach made that moment unbelievably awkward as time quickly flew by. There was a fresh new weird tension in the atmosphere around them and they both had noticed it.

Hiccup couldn't breathe at her touch. He knew it was ridiculous (and he'd never tell anyone about it, especially his best friends) but he did feel electricity running through his body starting from the small places where her warm and soft skin would touch his body. And he loved that feeling. So much.

"And… what _I'm _searching for is in here." Astrid said recovering from whatever just happened between them and pointed to the tall closed refectory double doors. "So hurry up already, all this talking made me hungry."

Hiccup just kept froze, letting out the air he'd been holding during the whole thing very slowly. The happenings of the last few minutes ran inside his head like a short movie repeating over and over again. The more he thought about it, the more lost he got. He tried hard to put his thoughts together.

Okay, first… he was a useless man. He was insecure and clearly even Astrid knew that. And then, he let her see his vulnerable side but for his surprise, she didn't really turn him down. She was supportive, her words cheered him up just by the simple fact that she was the one saying them. It was an Astrid he didn't know about and God, he liked her even more now because of that. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to see more 'Astrids' he wasn't used to, he wanted to get closer to her but most important, he wanted _her _to know more about himself as well.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Astrid asked looking over her shoulder to the guy petrified behind her. "You coming or not?" she asked opening the doors with both hands.

"Right behind you." Hiccup smiled and followed her inside. For now, dinner was a good enough start, he thought.

* * *

**Haha, some touchy stuff. ****Yeah, some kind of How To Train Your Dragon 2 struggles and let me say it, I Love it. With capital 'L'.**

******Who is your fav character? I like writing the guys (Jack, Hiccup and Andy) the most.**

**Trivia Corner! (Yaay!)**

**Let's profile...**

**Carl Fredricksen**** (from the movie Up) there was a little reference of Mr Fredricksen on the last chap (2). He's the history teacher of Leprechaun Academy. He's currently the school's oldest docent. There actually is a bet going on between students on when is he gonna retire (Jack is the only student who appeared in the story so far that is part of the bet). His wife, Ellie passed away three years ago and he's still mourning her. Grumpy and strict teacher, hates the likes of Jack Frost and company.****  
**

**Okay, so this is it.**

**Wait for my next chap, folks!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**The gang is back in a new chap! And we have a little Jelsa scene here.**

* * *

Three teenage girls were looking through the shelves of 'Blue Macaw Books' bookstore on their last city trip of the year. It was a cold afternoon and they were just killing time here and there.

"You sure you don't have to be with your boyfriend?" Violet asked as she ran her eyes through an old looking not remotely interesting book.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Astrid shout-whispered from a few shelves away looking through the book titles not really finding anything of her interest. "And you stop saying that or I'll make sure that's the last thing you'll ever say."

"Gee, somebody woke up in a bad mood." Violet commented flipping the pages bored.

"You are the one responsible for my bad mood." Astrid gave back with her eyes dangerously narrowed, but Violet ignored her completely.

"Does Hiccup like this violent side of yours?" Violet teased putting the book down and walking to the small bench on the corner of the store. "I'm bored." She said to no one in particular.

"You can wait outside, Vi." Astrid rolled her eyes. She was done with all Violet's insinuations for the past two days of her and Hiccup and their potential relationship. Why couldn't that brainless brunette girl see that she didn't want any kind of relationship, especially with him?

"Yeah, between dying frozen by the cold outside and dying of boredom right here in this lovely and warm store, I'd choose the second one, thank you very much."

"Why don't we go eat something then?" Elsa asked with a small paper bag in hands.

"Found anything good?" Astrid asked as she saw her friend had bought something and walked to the other girls' direction.

"Just something to read on my way back home next week." Elsa said and held out a hand to Violet. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

Violet took her hand and used it to stand up from the bench.

"About time." She yawned. "Damn, can't believe we're not gonna see each other for two weeks."

"It's not that much." Astrid rolled her eyes and opened the entry door. "Could really take this time away from you and your stupidity."

"You say that, but you are totally gonna miss me." Violet nudged her and zippered her jacket up to her neck as she felt the cold breeze outside. "Admit it, As. Deep inside you're a cute fragile girl hiding behind this badass image." She finished gesturing to Astrid from up to down.

"You wish." Astrid rolled her eyes and covered her head with the warm hood of her coat.

"No need to hide it, babe." Violet winked at her. "I'm sure Hiccup would still love you even if he knew the truth, little Bambi."

Violet laughed loudly because of her own joke.

She was the only one laughing though. And a lot of people were staring at the teenage girl hysterically laughing with no reasonable explanations for it. Elsa let out a deep sigh and looked up at the cloudy gray sky as she guesses it wouldn't end well.

"That's it." Astrid said from between her teeth and clenched her fists with all her strength.

"You're dead." She said and tried to grab Violet from her neck, but the brunette girl already was expecting that kind of reaction and was able to avoid her just in time.

"Elsa, a little help here." Violet begged running away from a mad looking Astrid. (_"Get back in here and fight, you coward-…") _"Astrid is trying to kill me."

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna get in the middle of this." Elsa ignored them and kept waking. "It's your fault anyway, Vi."

"My fault?" Violet let out indignant. She luckily grabbed one of Astrid's hands before it could hit her. "How is Astrid's explosive personality possibly _my fault?_"

"Do I have to remind you _who_ made her explode like this? _Again?_" Elsa rolled her eyes playful.

"Okay, so maybe I'm off the line_ a little." _Violet said looking genuine straight at Astrid's furious eyes.

"_A little?"_ Astrid shouted sarcastically and moved her hand quickly so that she was the one grabbing Violet now. "You were _a little_ off the line three years ago." Following the intonation of her speech, with a precise twist, she made Violet's hand bend, its back to the wrist's direction, making the injured girl scream in a high tone.

"What the heck? You almost broke my hand." Violet shouted irritated as she rubbed the hurt area and shot cold glares at the violent girl. "Did you really have to do this?"

"And you still ask?" Astrid's voice came out dry.

"Okay, As, you already had your revenge, you can let her go now." Elsa put a hand on Astrid's shoulder trying to calm her down. She noticed where they were now and gestured to the coffee shop across the street. "Violet is paying you desert, so that's okay, right?"

"What? I don't recall saying that at all, El-..." Violet stared at her with her eyes narrowed, but then Elsa gave her a hard look and she shut up immediately. "Fine, anything you want." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the shop's direction mumbling to herself about ungrateful friends and unfair world.

"And you" Elsa said softly to Astrid. "have to control yourself. It's not good if you keep using violence towards innocent people, or towards Violet, in this case."

Astrid took a deep long breath and let it out slowly as she tried to calm down a little. For some odd reason, Elsa had this effect on her (the total opposite of Violet). Perhaps, because Astrid admired the kind of person Elsa was.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Elsa said with a quick wink at her friend.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh a little and Elsa joined her as they both followed a crossed arms mad looking Violet to the coffee shop entrance.

* * *

Three guys were walking on the streets randomly looking through the shop windows waiting for inspiration to come down and present them with some brilliant idea on how to spend their last city visit of the year, each one with his own large cup of hot steamy coffee in hands.

"Dude, can't wait till winter break starts." Jack said excited walking in the middle of his friends.

"Need I remind you that your life is an endless winter break already?" Andy laughed.

"Not as much as I wanted it to be." The silver haired boy sang as he took the last few swigs of his black coffee. "I swear, if we didn't have Christmas break to recharge batteries, I'd totally die suffocated in that nest full of vipers just waiting for the right moment to sulk all the strength off your body."

"You just miss your little sister." Hiccup rolled his eyes at his paranoid slightly overly dramatic friend.

"Yeah, that too." Jack rolled his eyes. When it came to Jack, both Andy and Hiccup knew that behind the bad boy image, there was a protective and doting brother who would do anything for the cute little young Frost girl.

"What would your fans think about you if they found out that Jack 'Only Cares For Himself' Frost was a goofy brother drooling all over his sister?" Andy mocked.

"What, are you blackmailing me?"

"Not at all, bro." Andy raised both hands in a protective way. "I just can't understand why you would want to hide this side of yours so much."

"I have an image to protect, okay, Davis?" Jack stared at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Since when do you care about your image, Frost?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack tried to find a smart comeback to give him, but could find none.

"Forget it, Andy." Hiccup said before drinking more of his beverage. "He's never gonna admit how carry and lovable he is inside."

"Stop it, Hiccup." Jack pushed him away with a fake annoying voice. "You're making me blush."

They couldn't avoid laughing at that.

Jack threw his head back looking at the far buildings so small at that distance, under the sad gray sky. He noticed some interesting familiar faces right ahead.

"Hey, look who's there." Jack pointed at three teenage girls walking off from the bookstore at a certain distance from them.

Hiccup gulped hard when his eyes followed the direction his friend pointed and finally saw who he was talking about. More precisely, when he saw a blonde girl with her silky hair tied in a French braid almost all hidden by the fur hood from the long coat that covered her petite body.

"Wanna go talk to them?" Andy asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Uh…" Hiccup was hesitant. He didn't know how to act around her. He had made a fool of himself - well, more than the usual fool he was used to - and he just didn't have the courage to look at her straight in the face anymore. At least, not yet.

"Come on!" Jack smacked him at the top of his head. "Go talk to her, you know you want to."

"I guess you're right." Hiccup sighed. As always, Jack had the power of persuading people to his crazy ideas.

"I'm always right-..." Jack shut up as he noticed some movement starting. His eyes wide opened in shock as, from what looked like out of nowhere, Astrid started running after Violet in a very scary way…

"I'm kinda curious to know what did start all that…" Andy wandered with a little smile on the corner of his lips as he saw his friends 'having a little fun'. Spending substantial amount of time with them (they've known each other for several years, plus a few classes together and the hours spent at Student Council's room every week), he had quite a good idea of how Astrid and Violet's friendship worked.

"Can't really say the same about me…" Hiccup commented. He saw the face Astrid was making. Whatever were the reasons behind her anger, he didn't want to get involved in the middle of that, not at all.

Jack just nodded still mouth opened. Girls could be extremely violent when you least expected.

Hiccup cleared his throat getting out of his shock state.

"You know what? We don't really have to go talk to them." He said evasively. "I mean, there's this new game I really wanna buy… and we should go before the shop closes…" he found a random excuse to walk away from his mad looking crush. Hell yeah he would risk getting closer to her at that moment. Not even Jack could convince him this time.

"Yeah," Jack agreed trying to look not so relieved with his friend's suggestion, but failing lamentably. "if you're saying that, I suppose we can't force you to go talk to her... It's up to you anyway."

Andy laughed at his friends reactions. They acted all tuff and yet…

"What are you laughing at, Andrew?" Jack stared at him suspicious.

"Nothing," Andy shrugged indifferent. "just thinking about how Astrid have an interesting effect on you two. I mean, Hiccup was obvious but it's kinda unexpected from you, Frost."

"What?!" Jack let out a dry laughter. "What is that supposed to mean? If you're insinuating that Astrid Hofferson makes me feel like wetting my pants when she's making that Daughter of Satan's face, then… yeah, maybe you're right. I feel nothing like getting punched for free, dude."

"I…" Hiccup tried to scold his silver haired friend. "Can't say I'm not with you..."

Hiccup felt ashamed of himself as a man. _Ridiculous, Hiccup. That's what you are._

"So, game store, huh?" Jack asked with renovated humor.

"Sounds good to me." Andy agreed throwing the empty paper cup on a near trash can.

They all turned away and left, letting three girls arguing behind them.

* * *

Last day of school finally arrived. God, how Jack waited for this day. He had finished packing and now was leaving, for a two weeks break, free from rules, free from teachers, free from studying, free from the boredom that Leprechaun Academy represented and back to his beloved little sister.

He carried a backpack on one of his shoulders and the hood of his trademark dark blue jacket was over his head. He opened the front doors and took a deep breath on the cold winter air. It smelled like freedom.

He started walking down the few stairs as he saw a familiar face waiting there on the outside, on a long coat as white as the snow down under her feet.

"My day was just too good to be true." Jack groaned when he got closer enough to be heard.

"Good morning, Jack." Elsa greeted him nonchalantly.

"Your Highness." He bowed taking his hands off his pockets in a mocked way.

"I see you're in a good mood." Elsa commented looking straight at the entrance closed doors.

"Are there reasons not to be? Except from running into you this lovely morning?" Jack mocked with a sexy smirk on his lips.

Astrid gave him a contained smile and rolled her eyes, avoiding falling on his provocations.

"Not going home yet, Frost?" She decided to say instead.

"Just on my way to the train station." He crouched down to take some snow on the bare hands. "Waiting for Hiccup to finish packing. He's slower than girls when it comes to this kind of stuff." He rolled his eyes as he shaped a perfect snowball.

"What about you, can't leave the school for this long?" Jack asked and threw the ball on his hands as far as he could. He watched as the snowball flew over the frozen bushes and small trees.

"I'm waiting for my sister." Elsa ignored Jack playing in the snow. Apparently, that guy couldn't stay still for a second eve if his life depended on it.

"Oh, yeah. You do have a sister, huh?" Even though he knew about Elsa's sister, he'd never really talked to her, nor had any interaction with her either. "Is she like you? A mini Elsa?"

"No, Jack." Elsa rolled her eyes. "She's nothing like me at all. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank God." Jack sounded relieved. "I'd be sorry for her if she was like you."

"I see." Elsa said curt.

"Look, Arendelle…" Jack was in an extremely good mood that day. "You gotta let your hair down a little."

"Uh-huh…" Elsa agreed not really interested on what Jack Frost had to say about her.

"Try this:" He stopped right next to her and looked straight ahead gesturing with his hands to an invisible scenario. "When you're reading your Latin dictionary for the fiftieth time during these two short weeks of break we have, or whatever you usually do to entertain yourself," Elsa felt her eyes closing of tiredness for the idiocy of his statement "Think to yourself: _what would Jack do?_ And then, bang! Just do it."

He winked at her seductively. It had no effects on her, though - as usual.

"Gee, thanks for the precious advice, Frost." Elsa couldn't deny it, she felt amused by his so conceited self centered way of thinking.

"Anytime you need, sweetie." Jack didn't get the disdain under her words.

"Yo, Frost!" Hiccup finally came out of the building with a huge bag's strap loosen on one of his shoulders.

"Finally." Jack thanked the skies as Hiccup walked to their direction.

"Hey, Els." He greeted the girl with a smile and she greeted him back gently. "You two weren't fighting again, were you?" he asked unsure.

"Nope, just having an innocent talk." Jack answered a little mysterious.

"Okay…" Hiccup wasn't entirely convinced. He looked at Elsa asking for indications of what stupid things his friend could have said to her. She just smiled softly assuring him nothing really happened.

"Ready to go?" he asked still looking at the blonde girl.

"You bet I am." Jack arranged his backpack over his shoulder to leave. "See you in two weeks, Arendelle." He said before turning on his back.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa." Hiccup early wished before going with his friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hiccup."

"Hey, sweetie, don't forget what I said." Jack looked at her from over his shoulder as he stopped for a minute.

"Wouldn't even dream about it, Frost." Elsa sang looking away from him.

"Okay, what the hell did you two talk about?" Hiccup asked curious as he and his friend walked to the gates direction.

* * *

**Yaay! Another chapter done!**

**I'm doing some math here and I guess this story is gonna end up way longer than I expected... Which means character's (emotional) development is gonna be subtle, so pacience there, fellow readers!**

**I'll be back with a new chap soon, so wait for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Yaay new chap! Winter break!**

**The gang is apart and I hate it.**

**Oh, I have a request for you at other A/N. Check it out, per favore.**

**Well, have fun...**

* * *

"You're friends with that Jack Frost guy, aren't you?" Anna Arendelle, Elsa's thirteen years old little sister asked as her fingers quickly typed on her cellphone screen.

"I wouldn't say we're friends." Elsa said not looking away from the book she was reading (The same book she'd bought the week before with Astrid and Violet).

They were at the back seat of one of the many cars their father had. The driver had picked them up from the Academy, since the girls' father was too busy with work, and they were now heading home.

Agdar Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's father and single parent ever since his wife died when Anna was six and Elsa nine years old, was the CEO of Arendelle Corporation, a ridiculously enormous conglomerate of companies at least significantly influent in every single legal area ever imagined. Rumors had it that Arendelles had their own army, an S-class skilled international spying agency and a medium size self sufficient village in Europe. Rumors…

"Why?" The older sister asked the younger one.

"Nothing, it's just that my friends had been talking about him ever since that big snowball fight." She curled a lock of her strawberry blonde hair with her finger.

Elsa moved her head to face Anna right at her bright naïve blue eyes.

"Please, don't tell me you were in the middle of that." Elsa begged.

"I wish." Anna commented unconsciously with her eyes still on the light emitting small screen. She then noticed her sister's eyes uncomfortably on her and realized what she'd just said.

"I-I mean…" she cleared her throat. She hated when Elsa scolded her or gave her a disappointed look. "I had choir practice that day, so I wasn't relatively any close to the battle field, I swear. Rapunzel can testify it if you want. I don't even like snow. I _hate_ snow. Why would I join a snowball battle? I'm a pacifist. No violence-…"

"Relax, Anna." Elsa cut her sister's rambling with a soft voice. "I believe in you and I sincerely hope you never get involved into that kind of thing." she said getting back to her book. "There are limits to what you can and what you can't do, and Jack Frost is way off the can't limits."

"He's really popular because of the crazy things he does." Anna said with a little bit of admiration. She liked how radical Jack lived his school life, so carefree, so wild, so exciting… not that she could ever mention those things to Elsa.

"And I have headaches every single day because of that." Elsa sighed tired remembering the countless hours she'd spent fixing whatever mess Jack had created.

Ever since she had been nominated as Student Council's president, there were close to none moments when she wasn't involved in troubles caused directly or indirectly by him. Leprechaun Academy's students felt encouraged by his acts and someone always ended up thinking that toilet-papering the gardens was cool, or that drawing a mustache on the principal's bust at the main hall was the most cleaver thing to do in the entire world.

Anna couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Looks like you don't get along with him very well, do you?"

"Why, you really think I have anything against him?" Elsa asked faking a confused and innocent look. "Is there anything I could possibly not like about Jack Frost? You know, except from his cockiness, his lack of responsibilities, his immature behavior, his absurdly dangerous conception of fun, his natural talent for getting in trouble and basically his personality in general?" The entire sarcasm jar of the world was used in less than two minutes. She spilled everything on a nonstop process and for a moment, Anna thought that because of all the stress and hard work, her sister had finally lost it and that she wouldn't stop talking until her brain exploded.

"Wow," Anna smiled surprised at that. She'd never heard her sister using that kind of colorful language to refer to anyone during her whole life. "Impressive…" she just said. Her interest in that guy just increased a little.

"Just don't get any closer to him," Elsa sighed and rested her head on the back of her seat. "he's a total bad influence for you."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna smiled hiding her thoughts for herself.

Outside, the surroundings changed quickly, buildings and people being left behind as the car advanced in high speed.

* * *

"Family, I'm home!" Jack shouted as he opened the door of his home, sweet home for the first time in long months.

He heard a childish voice squealing from the kitchen and then light quick steps coming to his direction. He dropped his bag down on the floor just in time to catch the little girl who had jumped at him in a tight hug.

"Jack!" The girl giggled hugging Jack by his neck so strongly that it could hurt.

"Hey, Cassie." He pecked a kiss on his little sister's cheek.

Slowly, he let Cassie down and took a long look at her. Her light brown hair was now over-shoulder length and she'd grown up so much since the last time he'd seen her. His nine years old cute sister looked at him with her bright brown eyes and big pure smile. Man, how he missed her. She was the person he loved the most in the entire world.

"Jack, you're not gonna believe! My tooth came out and then, the Fairy Tooth came and she gave me a dollar and I swear, I saw her and-…" An excited little girl was cut off by a woman coming out of the kitchen.

"Slow down, honey." Their mother said with a sweet only-mothers-can-make-this smile. "You'll have plenty of time to tell everything to your brother later, but now, what about I heat up something for you to eat? I'm sure you're hungry, my son."

Jack walked to his mother with Cassie glued to him by his waist.

"Hey, mom." He hugged her and received a kiss on the side of his head. "I could definitely use some food right now." He said. His mother was the best cook he'd ever known. Academy's food was like garbage compared to her food. Okay, maybe that was too harsh on the school's kitchen staff, but that only emphasized how good her cooking abilities were. "Look at me, don't I look thinner to you? I'm totally losing weight locked at that prison you so call a school." He dramatically said.

"Please, Jack." His mother roller her eyes playful. "You sound like they're not feeding you at the Academy."

"Exactly my point!" Jack exclaimed. "How can you call yourself a mother if you let your favorite son left to starvation?"

"My, how could I?" The woman got into the play as well. "My favorite and only son, suffering from a chronic case of hunger!" she cried dramatically, which made the little girl laugh.

Mother laughed as well and Jack tried hard to keep the serious look on his face.

"Take your stuff upstairs and you can eat all you want." Their mom said back with her normal voice tone. "Why don't you go help him, Cassie? Keep an eye on your brother just to make sure he doesn't break anything." She pinched the edge of Cassie's nose gently.

The girl giggled again before running to her brother, jumping around him, yelling for him to give her a piggyback. Jack couldn't deny anything to that little girl. Brother and sister left laughing loudly, filling the house with noise and happiness.

* * *

"Welcome home, Miss Elsa, Miss Anna." A middle aged semi bald butler (yes, they had a butler and a lot of other servants responsible for the housework of their mansion) happily greeted the two young ladies when the driver opened the car's door to them.

"Hi, Kai!" Anna jumped into the arms of the man who had taken care of her and her sister since they were little.

"You two must be tired." Kai hugged Anna back with a naturally gentle smile on his face. He loved those two like they were his own daughters. "I'll tell the cook to prepare your meal right away."

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa also hugged the man, in a more contained way, when compared to her sister. "What about dad?" she asked a little anxious.

Anna's eyes sparkled in expectation as she waited the butler to answer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elsa, but your father is away on a short business trip." Kai informed with true apprehension in his words.

"Oh…" Anna let out unconsciously with a few drops of resent remaining in her voice.

The butler felt his heart being pierced by thousands of needles as he saw the sisters' expressions fall into disappointment and sadness. They tried to hide it, but he knew them well enough to see through it. Oh, for the love of God, no matter how grown they seemed now, they were still children and they missed their father!

Maybe Kai was the one who took care of the girls ever since Mrs. Idun had passed away, maybe he was the one who taught them to ride a bike and to play chess, maybe he told them bedtime stories and sang lullabies when they couldn't sleep, but there was a thing he couldn't do for them: he couldn't be their father and that was what hurt him the most.

"But he is supposed to be back in a few days for the Corporation's Christmas party. Should I notify him you two will be able to attend it this year as well?" He added trying to sound positive.

"Not like we have any other plans…" Anna mumbled between her teeth. _Christmas was supposed to be a family holiday_, she thought inside.

"Well, we understand, dad is a busy man." Elsa said to comfort her sister, but she also did it for herself. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah," Anna agreed trying to sound like the perky usual herself. "It's not like we're not already used to it." She rolled her eyes in an awkward way.

After the sisters' mother had died, his father got even more distant. Dedicating himself to his 'kingdom', sometimes the girls felt like Arendelle Corporation was way more important for him than his two only daughters. For sure, they tried to assure themselves that the reason he worked so much was to provide them the good life they had now; that he was doing what was best for their family, but sometimes, the feelings were stronger than the reason.

"We get to see him in a couple of days; we'll just have to stay by ourselves until he comes back." Elsa stretched her arms above her head tiredly.

"I am so sorry, my dears." Kai sighed sadly.

"Why are you apologizing, Kai?" Anna cupped both his cheeks with her hands. "There's nothing to be so sad about." She cheered him up. "Let's get inside, I'm cold." She linked her arms on his right one and pulled him to the front door.

"I wished I could do something for you…" The man mumbled more to himself in a deep way.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something, right, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister with a smirk on the corners of her lips. "What about we start with your special hot chocolate?"

"Oh, and then, your homemade apple pie…" Anna started daydreaming. "And blueberry muffins…" her list of favorite foods just went on and on.

Kai laughed at his cute little girls. Sister sure knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

"And then, we had this ginormours snowball fight and it was awesome!" Jack told his wide open eyed sister making huge movements with his hands. "And of course, your awesome brother beat all those suckers." He finished with an 'I could do it blindfolded' shrug.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Cassie said with her sparkly brown eyes. "But you know, your skin can get seriously damaged because of intense cold and then when your tissues are totally frozen, your fingers and toes end up amputated".

"What?" Jack laughed at his sister's knowledge and put another forkful of food in his mouth. Despite the age difference, Cassie was way smarter than Jack already. "Where did you learn that?"

"In a book mom lent from the library…" Because of some health issues, Cassie was homeschooled and rarely left their house. "There were these photos of frostbites - that's how they're called – of people with members super swelled like they used those balloon pumps to fill them up and with funny coloration and-…"

"Cassie!" Jack shouted. "I'm eating here." He reminded her with a frown. "And mom, what are you making her read, you disturbed mother?"

"It's not my fault." The woman shrugged tossing the responsibility away to the sky. "What can I do if she finds that kind of think interesting?"

"I also read a book saying that scientists found evidences of the Big Foot…" Cassie commented excited.

"Okay, I don't wanna hear about any disgusting fact about the Big Foot or about any other thing while I'm still with food in my mouth." Jack glared down at his sister and she stared back at him finding it fun.

"Come to think," their mother interrupted their staring game. "It surprises me that we didn't hear about your snowball fight 'almost anarchic commotion' earlier. Usually, we get notifications whenever you get in trouble." She let out a deep sigh.

"Precisely, mother." The son said arrogant. "That's because I didn't do anything wrong. I had Hiccup to check on the rules book twice before putting my plan in action."

Jack laughed loudly.

"Oh, you should have seen Little Miss Perfect's face. That was priceless."

"My, why can't you use all this energy on productive things, like studying, for instance?"

"Because I believe society overvalues academic knowledge too much." He rolled his eyes putting more food on his mouth. "I believe creativity can take me way higher instead."

"I see." It was now his mother's turn to roll her eyes as she checked inside her purse. "Can you take care of Cassie while I go to the grocery? I don't think we have enough food to feed you for two entire weeks." She stood up and stared at the third plate full of food he was having.

"No prob." Jack said while he chewed slowly.

"And Cass, be a good girl and look out not to end up like your brother." Her mother kissed her on the top of her head. "You could learn something from her, Jack."

Jack just narrowed his eyes playful as Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved his mom away. "I'll take that in consideration. Now go away, you're interrupting my meal."

The woman shook her head at his son's manners but held a smile on her lips. She left the two siblings by themselves not before she shouted from over her shoulder.

"Behave."

"We will." The older brother sang back.

* * *

**I miss the gang :(**

**So, little sisters showed up. Both of them are gonna have kind of important roles in the future. Anna is showing up a lot more when she gets in high school (I guess...).**

*******Trivia Corner!*******

**Kai is one of Elsa's servants from Frozen. He is probably not gonna appear in the story anymore but I needed to write him so the sisters relationship with their father would be clearer for the readers. (And that's kinda important.)**

**I had to pick a name for Cassie because I didn't find her real name (if she has one)... Yeah, I did a lot of research before start the story, for names and stuff.**

**I wonder what's the average age group of my readers, it could help me writing, so if you feel like it, please leave me a review, or a PM with your age.**

**That's it for now.**

**I believe I'll have a new update for you at the end of the week, so cross your fingers!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews and PMs on the last chap! You're all awesome people.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The thing is, my classes FINALLY started (we were in the middle of some sort of paralyzation...) and life is just in a hurry now. Plus, I forgot how addicting photoshop was. **

**I still plan on publishing new chaps every week but if I don't, uh... Yeah. Don't give up on me for that.**

***Trivia corner!* (oh, no, not again! Nobody wants to read this shit!)**

**Yeah, whatever.**

**So, a few of you have been asking and I feel the need of clarifying things. Let's profile!**

**Violet Parr: (from The Incredibles) I think most of you already knew the movie she was from. Is The Incredibles too old? It was one of my fav movies when I was younger... Dang, I'm rambling. ANYWAY, Violet was a emo, kind of dark-depressed character in the movie. I kept a little part of that and changed it to laziness. She's a sarcastic girl and because she has two little brothers, she has the 'picking on' genes, which she constantly uses with Astrid (who's like the little sister she never had). Tony Ridinger, aka Violet's crush is her crush from the movie. When I was brainstorming this story, I considered using Rapunzel or Merida, but I felt like Rapunzel would fall for Jack at first sight ( and I don't like ****Tangled) ****and Merida (from Brave) was too tomboyish and *****ahem, spoiler alert* ****I had already set her as Anna's classmate...**

**Andy Davis:**** (it's Andy from Toy Story, guys!) Andy was less recognized from the readers than Vi. He's the responsible guy from the trio. I had a lot of trouble finding a third guy for Leprechaun Academy until he came into my mind. Because he took so much care of his toys and he was leaving for college on te third movie, he was the perfect smart, creative, reasonable and caring character. Now I love writing him and can't think of anyone better to take his place.**

**These two are the minor parts of the gang but I still cherish them very much. And I think the six of them get along so well.**

**Trivia is over, have fun reading!**

* * *

"Look at you, so grown up!" A woman wearing a long dark green ball dress and with her hair tied on a complex hairstyle commented.

"What a beautiful young woman you turned into!" another woman said. She wore a black long dress and her lips were painted with a tomato red lipstick. There was lipstick on her teeth.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." A bold man with weird coke bottle glasses winked at her in a way she wished was anything other than flirtatious.

Elsa smiled nonchalantly. That wasn't the first social event she had to attend to.

It was the night of the day 24 and she was at her father's company Christmas party. Around her were some of Arendelle Corporation's most important business partners and Anna, her little sister, was nowhere around. She used to run away from those crowded rooms filled with sycophants and Elsa couldn't entirely blame her for her behavior.

When your father owns half of the world and is planning on buying the other half, people act like they know you better than anyone else. They act like you're their best friend, an important member of their own families… In simple words, they try the hardest to show you how much they like you. But of course, when you are as used as Elsa was with that kind of people, you just see through all of it and get the real thing. The way they look at you; the way that inside, they're all judging you; criticizing you, just waiting for a single slip to make less of you. That's the kind of people Elsa and Anna grew up around.

Elsa had learnt early in her life that it was easier to get through that flock of superficial, snobby, pretentious vultures if you acted the way they expected you to be. If it's a smart, polite, elegant and sophisticate girl they want, give her to them.

It was all part of the acting: pretending to care; smiling; showing the best manners; ignoring the tiredness; looking interested in whatever they were telling you; laughing even when the joke wasn't funny; hiding your true feelings; faking your emotions… playing the 'perfect girl' role.

Scared her though, the fact that the more time she spent building that character, the more closer to the real her it got. It was getting harder and harder to sort out what she was and what she pretended to be. From some point, the girl she always had to show in front of strangers was becoming the one she actually was, and it suffocated her thinking that way.

"I can't find your sister." A short man with a heavy mustache said looking around the large room. "Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling very well, so she went outside to get some air." Elsa said to cover for Anna. She wasn't completely lying; Anna probably _was_ outside getting some air… for the past one and a half hour.

"Oh Lord, I hope she is fine." A _slightly_ overweight woman in a purple eggplant-like dress said with a hand over her large chest in a concerned way. Look, there it was: the falsity.

"I'm sure she's fine." Elsa assured the woman and all the other adults around. "She's probably just a little tired."

"My, I can see why. The Academy requires a lot from its students. I attended there as well." A man said proudly. Leprechaun Academy represented status; it was a sign of superiority for that kind of shallow beings.

Elsa just smiled slightly. Comments were always risky. If she agreed with the man, she'd be considered an arrogant girl who liked to play the victim whining about her life. If she disagreed, she'd be a cocky prepotent little princess.

"Also, I heard both you and your sister have some artistic talents, am I right, Elsa?" the man continued in an intimate way. Sometimes, when you were a graduate from the Academy, you acted superior and only saw other attendees as 'equals'.

"They're just hobbies." Elsa laughed and waved her hand away in a small contained movement.

"You are so modest!" Another woman shook her head like she was reprehending the girl and all the other adults laughed.

After that, they all got into some kind of a disguised competition to find out who the most talented person was. They commented about what they could do and how well they could do it with absurdly false modesty. They all seemed interested in whatever the others had to say but never started a sentence with words other than 'I'.

Elsa then felt safe enough to switch to automatic mode, hearing what people were saying, but not entirely listening; having little notion of what happened around her but not really caring about it. She smiled and nodded and laughed and looked surprised all by instinct. Her mind just thanked the small and so needed break relieved.

At some point, as the competition continued, a familiar voice popped in her head. She remembered a short conversation she'd had a few days ago. _Ask yourself: what would Jack do._

She couldn't even think of Jack Frost in that kind of setting she was at the moment. He sure would have some fun and interesting comments about all those adults' accomplishments. And that was just the beginning. Knowing how he was, Elsa was sure he couldn't stay quiet for too long. He'd start goofing around the room.

Hmm… What would he do next? Climb the five meters tall ice sculpture in the middle of the ball room? Slide from the handrail of the colossal double stairs? Starting a food fight by throwing a piece of pie on one of the guests?

Countless and countless ideas came to her mind, absurd ideas but at the same time, not impossible ones when it came to that guy.

The memories Elsa had from Jack Frost surprisingly accompanied her the rest of the night and she would deny it if anyone asked, but a small part of her really enjoyed it.

* * *

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Anna knocked no her sister's door after they were back from that horrendous party.

"Come in." her sister beckoned from behind the door.

She opened it a little reluctant. In her hands was the gift she'd bought for Elsa.

They didn't have a Christmas tree this year. In fact, it's been a long time since they had one, since they were kids, Anna thought. With no tree, the only other way possible was to give the present directly in person. And it frightened her because she and Elsa were so different; she didn't know whether Elsa would like the present or not.

"Hi…" Anna looked around discreetly. Elsa's room was impeccable as always. Everything in place, everything clean and sparkly. Well, the servants did clean their rooms three times a week and all, but Anna's room was kind of a mess even though…

She found Elsa sitting on the large window still with lots of pillows around her, a thin blanket over her stretched legs and a book resting on her side.

"Hi." Elsa greeted her with a sweet smile.

"I didn't know if you were still awake." Anna said and sat on the corner of Elsa's bed. "Am I interrupting you? Cause I can totally come back later… you know, in the morning, after we sleep and the sun rises…"

"Don't worry, I was just reading a little." Elsa laughed and cut her sister's rambling. "So?"

She asked curious.

"Oh, right." Anna slapped her forehead. She almost forgot why she'd gone there in first place. "I just wanted to give you this. I mean, it is technically Christmas already…" She walked to Elsa and gave her the small box she'd been holding.

"Really?" Elsa asked and opened the box. Inside, there was a delicate silver watch with a simple and elegant bracelet. There was a little crystal snowman in the corner of the dial. "Wow, Anna." Elsa said breathless. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged her sister.

"You really like it?" Anna asked excited and a little relieved. "I thought a watch would suit you well, you know, because you're always so busy. And this," she pointed to the present on Elsa's hands "was so adorable…"

"I loved it." Elsa smiled genuinely. "Actually, I have something for you too. Wait a second." She said and walked to her nightstand and grabbed a little black velvet necklace box.

"Merry Christmas." Elsa wished and gave Anna her present.

Anna opened the black box to find a small white gold diamond snowflake pendant and white gold thin chain setting. _Would look better on someone like Elsa_, was Anna's thought.

"Are you sure I can have it?" Anna asked nervously. "Because it would be perfect on you…"

"You didn't like it?" Anna could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"No, that's not it!" Anna added quickly. "It's amazing." She said not having a better word to describe it. "I just thought that… it was too beautiful for someone like me to wear…" Anna laughed uncomfortably.

"Anna, what are you talking about?"Elsa put a hand on Anna's chin and lifted it up so she could look at her sister straight in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, both inside and outside."

_Apparently, you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror yet_, Anna thought, not with bitterness, just a little unbelievable and somehow jealous.

"And I can't think of anyone better to wear it other than you." Elsa finished giving Anna a quick wink.

"Thank, Elsa." Anna said shyly. "Will you put it on me?" she offered the jewel to the older girl.

"Of course." Elsa took the necklace and Anna turned her back to Elsa.

She adjusted the chain on Anna's neck and smiled satisfied as she could take a look at her sister.

"Looks great on you." She sincerely said and Anna couldn't avoid smiling at her honest words.

* * *

"Jack! Wake up! Wake up!" Cassie yelled from the bottom of her lungs and jumped up and down over Jack's asleep body.

"Where's the fire?" the silver haired boy muttered groggy with his face buried down on his pillow.

"It's Christmas morning!" Cassie kept yelling excited. "Presents, Jack!" She explained trying to persuade her older brother.

"They're not gonna run away, Cass." Jack still refused to open his eyes. "Can't you wait until a decent hour, on my terms, to wake me up?"

"I can't, Jack." Cassie shook his body impatiently. "Come on! Mom said I can't open my presents unless the family is all together downstairs! And you're family!" she finished beating him with a pillow.

For a girl so small, she sure had some strength in the arms, Jack thought surprised.

"Fine, fine." He breathed out a heavy loud sigh and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "Just give me a minute to wake up and you can go open your so beloved presents."

Cassie squealed and quickly disappeared from his sight, but he could hear her steps running down the stairs and telling their parents that she had woken him, Jack, up already.

Jack got out of his bed and stretched his arms over his head. He opened the window next to his bed and peeked outside. It looked like a good Christmas morning.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Cassie squealed as she took her last present out of the box. It was a gray and white little bunny (Jack had bought it a few days early and they had left the pet with their next door neighbors. The kids' father had picked it that morning and had put in the cardboard box as the mother had made Cassie go upstairs to wake her brother. OF COURSE, there were holes all over the cardboard.) and it was certainly the most fluffy and cute thing the girl had ever seen, no need to say that it was love at first sight. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…." She hugged her older brother repeating those words non stopping.

"Hey," Jack but down his mug of coffee and brought her to his lap and hugged her back lovely. "I guess you liked it?" he asked expectant.

"I LOVED it!" she fondled the little animal huddled between her hands.

"Honey, don't forget that a pet means a lot of responsibilities." The siblings father said from where he was sitting, the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"I know, dad." Cassie rolled her eyes and silently questioned herself how old do her parents think she was. She was nine already! And they still treated her like a baby. "I promise I'll take care of him."

"Your bunny looks grumpy." Jack said petting the grumpy green eyed bunny under its chin. "Of all bunny community, you had to have the grumpiest bunny of the entire world!"

"He's not _grumpy_." Cassie argued with a frown. "Don't listen to him, bunny. He's an insensitive mean boy." She whispered to the little ball of fur.

Jack leaned back on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna name it, Cass?" he asked.

Cassie narrowed her eyes in a extremely focused expression. She rambled about it for a few seconds before turning to look at her brother's face.

"Bunnymund?" she asked looking proud of herself.

Jack bit his lower lips trying to hold his laugh at that adorable girl in front of him.

"Well, it suits the grumpy look he has." He said in a mocking way.

"He's not grumpy!" Cassie punched Jack in the arm half serious. "Hi, Bunnymund." She pampered over her new little friend.

"Hi, Grumpymund." Jack mirrored his sister and caressed the little bunny, which bit him in response with its sharp little teeth, like the pet knew that guy was making fun of it.

"Hey!" Jack immediately pushed his hand away from the little wanna-be-carnivore one.

"You so deserved that." Cassie laughed and kissed Bunnymund's head between his ears. "It's what you get for being mean."

"It's what you get for being mean." The older brother mimicked the younger one with an annoyed voice as the rest of his family laughed.

* * *

**I think a good part of the readers must be dying to see more from Jelsa and all... And I guess I made a HUGE mistake when I started writing this, because there are TOO MANY characters. There's so much to explain and to develop between Jack and Elsa, and then Astrid and Hiccup, then Cassie, Anna... so it's gonna take a while for them to finally get together. This said though I'm already cutting a lot of 'fluffy unnecessary stuff'.**

**Changing topics, I've been reading some fics that feel... _robotic. _Dialogues don't flow naturaly, for some reason. And it made me question if mine are good the way they are... When I read/think/write them, I can give a fun, spontaneous, _most of the time_ sarcastic intonation to the characters but what about you guys? Do you get the vibes I try to send you?**

**The gang will be back next chap, folks! Yaay! I'm so happy!**

**See you next time, my beloved readers. xD**


End file.
